Secret Police
by yukka-keehl
Summary: disinilah mereka, dengan sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar, dan nyawa adalah taruhannya.cinta memang terkadang tak harus memiliki. sebuah kesakitan yang mendalam membawa mereka berjalan ke arah sana. NaruxFemSasu. One shot.. RnR please...


**Author's Note: **hallo minna-san! ^0^ gmn kabarnya nih? Aku harap semua baik-baik saja… XDD

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto, kan sudah dibilang bukan punya saya, suer…

**Pair : **NaruxFemSasu, slight GaaxFemSasu

**Rate : **T(gak yakin juga sih… hehehe/plakk)

**Warning :** a few curse word. Mungkin ada typo, mohon maaf, aku memang tidak menyuntingnya dengan benar, tepatnya, aku tidak menyuntingnya-author bejadd- mohon maaf sekali lagi…

**SECRET POLICE**

****

**ENJOY**

****

Sebuah reruntuhan, dinding-dindingnya sudah bergeletakkan tak berbentuk. Serpihan kaca dan kayu ada dimana-mana. Debu-debu sudah menyerang reruntuhan itu terlebih dahulu. Besi yang ada di tempat itu sudah berkarat.

Hari itu malam, seseorang ada disana, terdiam. Bintang berkelap-kelip, bulan menyinari seorang gadis remaja itu. Memang tak ada cahaya lampu disana, yang ada hanyalah cahaya bulan.

Gadis itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, sangat lengkap malahan. Ia memakai rok hitam pendek, lalu kemeja putih berlengan panjang serta dasi yang dipitakan berwarna hitam. Rambut hitamnya di ikat di bagian pinggir kepalanya, sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan sorot matanya yang tajam.

Namun, sejak dari tadi, gadis itu terus memandang nyalang ke arah reruntuhan. Entahlah, padahal reruntuhan bangunan itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Tapi tatapan itu begitu mengganggu, maksudku, bagaimana tidak? Tatapan itu begitu terlihat menyakitkan, sampai-sampai yang melihatnya akan ikut tersayat. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terus dipikirkan oleh gadis remaja itu.

Saat itu sangat sunyi, bahkan tak ada satu pun suara. Gadis itu terdiam, angin pun terdiam, dan serangga pun ikut terdiam.

Gadis itu mulai bersandar di sebuah dinding tak terurus, disana banyak sekali graffiti-graffiti yang terpampang, dan coretan-coretan tak jelas. Ia mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya,dan berdecak, "Kemana orang sialan itu? Cih."

Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah suara motor terdengar nyaring ditelinga gadis itu, lalu tibalah seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto dengan motor ninjanya.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, ia berjalan ke arah Naruto, Naruto melempar sebuah helm dan segera ditangkap oleh gadis itu dengan gesit. Gadis itu pun menaiki motor sambil memasang helmnya.

"Fucking hell, damn you, kau begitu lama." Maki gadis itu.

"Bicara nanti saja, Sasuke." Naruto berkata dengan malas, lalu melajukan motornya dengan kencang.

Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya, "Well, baik sekali."

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

YK

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

(Police Office, London)

"Kalian selidiki orang bernama Sabaku no Gaara, dia dicurigai sebagai pembunuh setahun yang lalu. Dia pernah membunuh beberapa keluarga, ya, tapi dia tak membunuh anaknya." Ujar kepala kepolisian.

Sasuke terdiam, ia mulai teringat dengan masa lalunya, dimana semua anggota keluarganya dibunuh di depan matanya, Sasuke langsung mengebrakan meja dengan sangat keras. "SHIT! Dia pasti yang telah membunuh anggota keluargaku." Sasuke berwajah kesal.

Naruto melihatnya, lalu mengusap-ngusap kepala Sasuke, "Kita bisa menangkapnya, Sasuke. Jangan khawatir."

Sasuke langsung menepis tangan Naruto dengan cepat, lalu ia mendesis, "Aku bukan anak kecil, fuck you, jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu."

"Aww, kau ini perempuan yang kasar."

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya! Kalian tau kalian ini siapa kan?" bapak kepala kepolisian itu bertanya dengan naifnya.

"Ya, tentu saja, pak."

"Kami adalah _Secret Police_."

"Great! Hm.. Sabaku no Gaara itu tinggal di sektor 7, sangat jauh dari sini, sepertinya kalian butuh hotel." Pak kepala kepolisan itu terlihat berpikir, "Dengan terpaksa, kalian harus sekamar untuk menghindari hal yang tak diinginkan."

"HA? APA? SE-KA-MAR? AKU TAK MAU!" Sasuke terlihat naik darah, ia menolak keras keputusan atasannya itu, walau bagaimanapun ia tak mau sekamar dengan yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kalian harus." Ucap pak kepala kepolisian itu dengan cuek sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang untuk menginap di satu kamar hotel mewah.

"Huahem…" Naruto menguap, "Baiklah, ayo Sas, kita ke hotel, aku gantuk."

"what the …?"

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

YK

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Hembusan angin kencang menerpa Sasuke dan Naruto, Sasuke dengan sigap memegangi rok pendeknya, ia takut kalau-kalau roknya tersingkap. Sepertinya Naruto memang sedang ngantuk,makanya ia menjalankan motornya sekencang ini, walau memang biasanya kencang, tapi ini sungguh-sungguh sangat kencang.

"Ssttt..Naruto.." Panggil Sasuke tepat di telinga kiri Naruto.

"Hn?" Jawab Naruto.

"Kau bisa memelankan kecepatan ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Heh? Kenapa? Apa gara-gara rokmu, Sas?"

"Nah, kamu sendiri tahu kan?"

"Kau merepotkan."

"Salahkan rok sialan ini."

Naruto mulai memperpelan lajunya, akhirnya Sasuke bisa menikmati perjalanan dengan tenang. Sasuke mulai melihat sekitar, walau ini sudah sangat malam, tapi warga kota masih banyak yang diluar, benar-benar kota yang sibuk. Sasuke lebih baik melihat ke atas daripada ia melihat orang-orang di jalanan, Sasuke bisa melihat bintang-bintang, dan bulan, serta sedikit tebaran awan yang tersisa. Sangat indah, tapi hatinya mulai bergejolak sakit.

Lagi-lagi pikirannya terlempar kepada peristiwa itu, ia tak mau mengingatnya, tapi..

Motor mulai berhenti di depan sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Naruto membuka kaca helmnya,"Apa mau disini?" Tanyanya.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Naruto kembali memasangkan kaca helmnya dan melajukan motornya ke hotel mewah itu.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

YK

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Belum lama mereka menempati kamar hotel itu, elektronik device sudah berantakkan di tempat itu. Komputer-komputer ada dimana-mana, saling terhubung dengan berbagai macam kabel. Tidak hanya itu, bungkus-bungkus makanan pun ikut membuat ruangan itu berantakkan.

Sasuke duduk di sofa, memerhatikan Naruto yang sedang fokus terhadap komputer-komputer itu. sesekali Sasuke meminum kopi panasnya, lalu menyimpan lagi di meja.

"Katanya kau mengantuk." Ujar Sasuke membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Memang, tapi pekerjaan ini bukan main-main Sas, daripada memikirkan jam tidur kita, lebih baik kita lebih memikirkan nyawa kita, maksudku, kalau ini diabaikan, kita dalam bahaya, mungkin kita bisa mati." Pada bagian akhir, Naruto memelankan suaranya nyaris berbisik.

Sasuke terdiam, lalu ia pun kembali memerhatikan Naruto yang kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Sudah ketemu." Kata Naruto.

"Eh, bagaimana?" Sasuke bertanya penasaran.

"Dia tinggal di sebuah masion besar di jalan Aldford. dan sekarang dia bersekolah di sekolah Holy Cross. Dan pak kepala kepolisian sudah mengatur agar kita bisa memasuki sekolah itu." ujar Naruto.

"Lagi-lagi pindah sekolah…" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, itu risikonya, kita tak akan pernah belajar dengan benar Sas, tapi siapa peduli. Kita sudah punya pekerjaan berbahaya ini." Jelas Naruto, Naruto mengeliat sebentar, lalu berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Mereka tak akan pernah bisa belajar dengan baik, karena hampir setiap misi, mereka butuh untuk berpindah tempat dan sekolah. Tapi jika hanya memerlukan waktu yang relatif sedikit, mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan sekolahnya untuk beberapa hari.

Padahal Sasuke maupun Naruto, mereka menginginkan belajar dengan baik, bergaul dengan banyak teman, dan tertawa bersama-sama, tidak ada yang di khawatirkan kecuali PR. Sasuke dan Naruto akan merelakan apa saja untuk itu. Tapi, mereka tak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaan ini. Mereka berkerja dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya untuk kebaikan dunia.

Dunia memang tak akan pernah bisa menjadi lebih baik, selalu ada kejahatan, selalu ada kelicikan, selalu ada penindasan. Tapi setidaknya ini bisa membantu, walau hanya sedikit.

Naruto berdiri sambil menguap, kemudian ia membantingkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Sasuke menghela napas berat. Sasuke terdiam, tidak berniat untuk tidur sedetikpun.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sekeliling ruangan itu berharap ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kebetulan memang ada yang menyenangkan, Naruto sudah tertidur lelap, padahal baru saja tadi, apalagi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan suara yang tak jelas, Sasuke bahkan hampir terkikik.

Pikiran Sasuke mulai melayang-layang, ingatan-ingatan itu sudah mulai mengabur, tapi ada yang sangat diingat Sasuke. Saat pembunuhan itu terjadi; dimana semua anggota keluarganya dibunuh, kecuali dirinya. Apa yang diinginkan pembunuh itu? apa dia ingin Sasuke menderita? Kejam sekali, Sasuke mungkin tak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

Sasuke menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas sofa, sehingga lututnya sejajar dengan dadanya. Sasuke mulai memeluk kakinya sendiri, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya, dan menangis.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, agar tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar. Ia tak mau orang lain mengetahui dirinya sedang menangis. Ia tak ingin dipandang lemah oleh orang lain.

Tapi keinginannya tak di kabulkan, sebab kali ini, ada Naruto yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat Naruto, dan tersenyum janggal.

Mata Sasuke melotot, ketika ia mulai merasakan bibir Naruto melumat bibirnya. Ciuman itu lembut, seolah-olah memberikan kehangatan pada Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan lidah naruto mengusap-ngusap bibirnya, meminta jalan masuk. Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya dan memberikan keleluasaan untuk Naruto.

Naruto menjelajahi setiap sentimeter bibir Sasuke, sentuhan itu begitu berduyun-duyun, seolah-olah meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Dan Sasuke tak suka itu.

Sasuke menekankan bibirnya ke Naruto, itu begitu menantang, sedikit senyum tergambar di mulut Naruto. Lalu, sedetik kemudian, Naruto mulai menciumi Sasuke dengan ganas. Seperti singa yang sedang memburu mangsanya.

Sambil berciuman, Naruto membawa Sasuke ke atas tempat tidur, merebahkannya dan menindihnya. Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu untuk oksigen. Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke menemukan Naruto sedang menjelajahi lehernya. Tubuh Sasuke menjadi lemas ketika Naruto menemukan titik sensitif dirinya, dan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi, ia menjilat, menghisap, dan mengigit pelan sehingga sebuah kissmark tercipta disana.

Naruto membuka dasi Sasuke, lalu membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

YK

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Cahaya matahari membangukan Sasuke. Ia hendak untuk berdiri, akan tetapi gerakannya terhambat, sebab ada tangan yang merengkuhnya. Sasuke melihat ke sebelahnya, ada Naruto disana, sama sepertinya dirinya,tanpa pakaian dan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Seketika wajah Sasuke memerah, mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi pada malam itu.

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng keras. Ia tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Sasuke mulai memindahkan tangan Naruto perlahan, agar Naruto tak terbangun. Ia turun dari tempat tidur, memunguti bajunya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Pagi itu sangatlah cerah, bahkan bagi murid baru di sekolah Holy Cross itu. ya.. walaupun mereka dengan maksud lain sih.. tapi apa salahnya menikmati bukan?

Naruto dan Sasuke menaiki motor bersama-sama, memasuki gerbang sekolah dan sampai akhirnya tiba di kelas masing-masing.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke berkata tanpa tersenyum, membuat kesan pertama di kelas baru menjadi buruk.

Banyak juga anak cewek yang tak suka atas kehadirannya, diantara mereka ada yang berbisik-bisik menjelekkan Sasuke, ada pula yang iri dengan kecantikannya, dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi toh Sasuke tak peduli. Sasuke melihat sekeliling kelasnya, ada Sabaku no Garra di ujung sana. Sedikit senyum tergambar di wajah Sasuke. Ia mulai melangkah ketika sang guru mempersilakannya untuk duduk.

Tadinya Sasuke ingin melangkah cepat, tapi niatnya diurungkan sebab itu bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Gaara. Gaara memandang kaget kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, tentunya itu senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Boleh kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Gaara terdiam, dan mengangguk.

Hari itu mereka mencoba untuk saling berkenalan, karena Gaara tak punya teman, Sasuke lebih leluasa untuk mendekatinya. Sasuke pikir, ia sudah melangkah lebih jauh untuk menjatuhkannya.

Sementara itu, di atas atap gedung sekolah, Naruto mengawasi mereka berdua. Ia membesarkan fokus teropongnya agar bisa melihat gerak-gerik mereka secara teliti.

"hmm…" gumam Naruto. Naruto menurunkan teropongnya dari matanya.

"Sasuke bodoh!" makinya, kemudian Ia terdiam, lalu bergegas pergi ke bawah.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

YK

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

(Hotel Montcalm, London)

"Kau terlalu mencurigakan, Sas, dia bisa merasakannya, kau tahu." Jelas Naruto, dia duduk di sofa sambil memerhatikan laptopnya yang menampilkan rumah dari Sabaku no Gaara.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu kok. Mungkin ini efek karena pembunuhan keluargaku dulu." Sasuke menumpangkan kakinya di kaki yang lainnya, wajahnya cemberut, tapi sangat cantik.

"Hmmm… gimana kalau sekarang kita selidiki dia ke rumahnya?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Jangan lupa bawa senjata, Sas, kita tak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi disana."

"okeh-okeh…"

(Aldford Street, London)

Sasuke melihat mansion besar itu, sungguh, bisa dibilang rumahnya tak terurus. Tanaman liar berantakan di halaman rumah itu, sulur tumbuhan menjalar merambat liar di dinding nya, walau dari kejauhan, kita semua bisa melihat kaca yang penuh debu, genting-genting hilang di sana-sini. Cat rumahnya pun sudah memudar. Walau Sasuke dan Naruto sudah melihat rumahnya pada gambar di laptopnya, tetap saja ini lebih mengejutkan. Rumah ini seperti sudah lama kosong, padahal Gaara tinggal disana.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Semua penduduk di London memanggil rumah ini adalah rumah 'angker'. Biasanya tidak ada yang berani memasuki rumah ini, tapi tak sedikit pula anak-anak yang bermain di rumah itu sambil melempar-lempar batu ke kaca, sehingga kaca-kaca disana pecah semuanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto dengan hati-hati memasuki gerbang rumah itu, mereka bisa dengan mudah memasukinya, gerbangnya tak dikunci dan terbuka lebar seolah-olah mengundang mereka. Apa Gaara tidak peduli jika ada orang yang masuk?

Alang-alang menghalangi jalan mereka berdua, tangan mereka sibuk untuk menyingkirkan alang-alang. Kini mereka sudah ada di depan pintu, tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk masuk lewat jendela di lantain atas yang kacanya sudah pecah.

Naruto melemparkan sebuah tali khusus, lalu setelah sampai, ia menarik-narik untuk memastikan. Dan Naruto pun mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk naik ragu untuk menaikinya duluan, ia pun menyentuh tali itu dengan ragu.

"Ada apa Sas,?" Naruto heran.

"Jangan lihat celana dalamku." Seru Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Pandangan Naruto seketika terlempar kepada rok Sasuke.

"Eww, aku baru sadar, kau masih memakai baju seragammu, kau seharusnya menggantinya, Sas."

"Ingatkan aku untuk menggantinya." Dengan itu Sasuke mulai menaiki dinding dengan bantuan tali itu. setelah sampai di jendela itu, ia mulai menaikan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan yang ada di dalamnya. Sasuke bisa melihat ruangan yang sedang ia tempati sekarang, ruangan ini adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Tidak ada apa-apa selain tempat tidur dan sebuah lukisan, lukisan itu begitu indah, disana ada seorang wanita cantik dan lembut, ia tersenyum sangat manis. Rambutnya pendek seleher, berwarna coklat muda.

Sasuke terus memerhatikan lukisan itu, hingga sadar-sadar Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar itu, menuju koridor.

"Disini tak ada kamera pengawas, tapi tetap saja aku merasa ada yang sedang melihat kita." Bisik Sasuke.

"Mungkin karena lukisan-lukisan di dinding ini." Jawab Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Memang, di dinding koridor itu, ada banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan yang berderet rapih, namun, lukisan itu semuanya lukisan yang sama. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek coklat muda.

Setelah berjalan lama, mereka menemukan dua buah pintu, satu di dinding kanan, dan satu di dinding kiri.

"Aku periksa ini." Ujar Sasuke menunjuk ke pintu sebelah kirinya.

"Ya.. hati-hati, aku kesini."

Sasuke mengangguk, ia pun membuka pintu mewah itu dengan perlahan, setelah itu Sasuke memasuki ruangan gelap itu, dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Sasuke tak bisa melihat apa-apa di ruangan itu, kemudia ia bisa merasakan ada orang yang mengunci pintunya, dan cahaya pun menyala.

"Kau salah masuk, Sasuke."

Sasuke terkejut saat mengetahui Gaara sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kau memang bukan murid baru biasa, Sas. Aku sudah merasakannya." Gaara mendekat ke tempat Sasuke berdiri. Gaara membelai pipi Sasuke lembut, "Kau belum puas menyelidiku, hm? Baiklah, akan kuberitahu, aku memang seorang pembunuh." Sebuah seringai tergambar di wajah Gaara.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, "Baguslah, berarti kau mengakui bahwa kau yang sudah membunuh keluargaku, hah?"

"Keluargamu? Akh, kau pasti salah satu anak yang tak beruntung Sas. Kalau begitu maafkan aku." Gaara memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke tempat tidur.

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu, Gaara?" Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia diam saja ketika Gaara melumat kasar bibirnya.

Tapi setelah lama, Sasuke mendorong dada Gaara, sehingga ciuman mereka terputus.

"Mengapa kau membunuh keluargaku, dan keluarga lainnya, mengapa kau menyisakan aku? Mengapa kau menyisakan satu orang anak?" Tanya Sasuke serius.

"Well, aku hanya ingin mereka merasakan perasaan sakit seperti diriku." Gaara kembali melumat bibir Sasuke. Ia tak menunggu Sasuke membuka mulutnya, Gaara menggigit bibir Sasuke agar terbuka, dan ia bisa masuk rongga mulut Sasuke dengan leluasa.

Tiba-tiba saja suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Gaara melepaskan ciumannya, "Ternyata kau bawa teman, Sas." Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis. Setelah itu, Gaara malah menyerang leher Sasuke.

"Gaara, mengapa?" Sasuke bergumam tak jelas.

"Apa kau ingin tahu alasan detailnya, Sas?" Tanya Gaara masih sambil menjilat-jilati setiap inchi leher Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dalam.

"Aku ini lahir di dunia yang buruk, Sas. Ketika aku kecil, ya, aku bahagia Sas, karena ada ibuku di sampingku. Kedua orang tuaku bercerai Sas. Tapi aku bahagia. Namun, itu tak lama Sas. Ayahku membunuh ibuku, semua keluargaku, kecuali aku Sas. Katanya aku harus terus hidup Sas. Aku tak mengerti, dia bilang aku akan bisa mengubah dunia. Ayahku membunuh ibuku karena dia benci Sas, katanya ibuku ini terus menolak untuk memberikan aku kepada dirinya. Ibuku tak egois, ibuku hanya tidak mau aku menjadi buruk seperti dirinya, apanya yang mengubah dunia? Ia pikir aku bisa hidup lebih baik tanpa ibuku. Tapi itu salah. Lalu aku membenci semuanya Sas. Aku benci melihat anak kecil yang bahagia, Sas. Makanya aku membunuh orang tuamu, dan orang tualainnya, serta semua keluarga kecuali anak satu-satunya. Aku memasang semua lukisan ibuku, itu karena aku sayang padanya Sas. Sekarang kau pasti tak penasaran, bukan?" Gaara masih menjelajahi leher Sasuke. Kemudian, tangan Gaara bergerak ke dasi yang dipakai Sasuke.

BRAK.

Suara dobrakkan pintu begitu terdengar, di arah pintu itu ada Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Naruto segera berlari dan menyingkirkan tubuh Gaara dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke bergerak untuk berdiri dan berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Kau berdiri di belakang Shikamaru saja, Sas. Ini berbahaya." Perintah Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berdiri di belakang Shikamaru.

"Shika, kau disuruh?" bisik Sasuke.

"Ya, karena menurut pak kepala kepolisian, jika hanya kalian berdua akan sulit." Ujar Shikamaru.

Sementara itu, Gaara menyeringai kepada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru. "Kalian mau menangkapku ya? Che.. jangan harap." Gaara mulai mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya, tapi Shikamaru dengan sigap menyegel tangan Gaara, sialnya, yang berhasil disegel cumin satu tangan saja. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya memegang sebuah revolver, dia menodongkan senjata itu ke arah Sasuke. Susah sekali bagi Shikamaru untuk menyegel satu tangannya lagi, Gaara terlalu kuat.

"Sasuke, aku harap dengan ini kau bahagia, jika hidup pun kau hanya sendiri." Gaara menekan pelatuknya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, namun setelah menyadarinya, Sasuke tak merasakan kesakitan apapun, ia pun membuka mata, dan Naruto ada dihadapannya hampir tumbang.

"NARUTO!" pekik Sasuke. Segera Sasuke menahan jatuh Naruto. Membuat Naruto kini ada di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Naruto.. mengapa..?" Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan air matanya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Aku disini ada untuk melindungi London, para sahabat, dan prinsip hidup. Serta kau." Naruto perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Hingga akhirnya matanya tertutup sepenuhnya. Jeritan keras dan tangisan keras keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Perasaan haru dan sedih menyelimutinya.

Gaara memandang kosong Sasuke, ia pun tersenyum. "Kau pasti bahagia, ada yang mencintaimu sampai saat ini. Mungkin hanya aku yang menderita." Ujarnya. Ia pun mengarahkan revolvernya pada pelipis kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Shikamaru tak bisa menghancurkan gerakan Gaara.

Dan tak lama kemudian, bunyi tembakan terdengar kembali. Kali ini Gaara yang tumbang.

Dan Sasuke kembali menangis dan menjerit sekencang-kecangnya.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

YK

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Sore itu sangat indah, warna orange meliputi semua langit, burung-burung berkicauan, dan semuanya tampak tentram.

Di sebuah pemakaman, seorang gadis bergaun hitam berdiri seorang diri disana sambil memperhatikan sebuah batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

"Naruto, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Karena kebaradaanku adalah bukti keberadaanmu."

.

.

here we go  
welcome to my funeral  
without you i dont even have a pulse  
all alone it's dark and cold  
with every move i die

here i go  
this is my confession oh  
a lost cause nobody can save my soul  
i am so delusional  
with every move i die

i have destroyed our life,  
it's gone  
payback is sick  
it's all my fault

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
just fighting to get through the night  
i'm losing it  
with every move i die

i'm fading  
i'm broken inside  
i've wasted the love of my life  
i'm losing it  
with every move i die

when did i become such a hyprociate  
double life, lies that you caught me in  
trust me i'm paying for it with every move i die

on the floor im just a zombie who i am is not who i wanna be  
i'm such a tradegy with every move i die

(Ke$ha- Dancing With Tears in My Eyes)

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note: **hmmm…saya sendiri bingung dengan cerita ini. Harap kalian suka.. XDD

Review please..

Review kalian sangat berharga…. XDD


End file.
